


What is all this?

by Pastel_Scribbles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gang AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Scribbles/pseuds/Pastel_Scribbles
Summary: Zak accidentally gets roped into something unexpected.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	What is all this?

Zak sat at the bar, bored out of his mind. Darryl had said he was just going out for a little while, but it had been much longer than what Zak considered “a little while.” Hoping to find some entertainment, he’d walked over to the bar nearby. Of course, he wasn’t drinking; he was only twenty, after all. The bar had plenty of good non-alcoholic drinks.

Despite this, he wasn’t having fun; since he and Darryl moved in together, he’d found that there wasn’t much fun he could have without his best friend by his side.

A stranger slid into the seat next to him. “What is the cube root of two raised to the fifteenth power times the square root of five raised to the sixth power?” they whispered.

Zak gave a bewildered smile. Who goes up to someone random and asks them a question like that? He internally shrugged and decided to humor them. “Twelve,” he answered, confidently pulling a number out of his ass.

The stranger gave a single nod and handed him a file underneath the bar before standing up and leaving. Zak looked down at it, extremely confused, then looked back up to ask the person about it, but they were gone. He frowned, then finished and paid for his drink. He was now bored _and_ confused, so he might as well head home. Maybe this file contained some explanation as to what had just occurred.

As he walked back home, a figure lurked in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Turning on their microphone, they said, “I’ve got eyes on the target. He’s got the file on him. Not even trying to hide it or anything.”

“Perfect,” the person on the other end of the line responded. “Take him out, but leave him alive. I want to see if we can get any more info out of him.”

“Yes, sir.” They turned their microphone off and signaled to the others hidden in the alleyway. As a single unit, they rushed the unsuspecting boy.

——

Zak blinked awake, the first thing he noticed being the fact that his head was pounding. The second thing that he noticed was that he couldn’t move his hands. Or his legs, for that matter. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was handcuffed to a chair. He started to panic, especially as he realized he had no idea where he was. Glancing behind him, there were two people standing silently — guards, probably.

“Where am I? What’s happening?” he asked, hoping they might be willing to at least tell him that much.

His eyes widened and he panicked further when one of the guards narrowed their eyes and lifted their gun threateningly. He bit his lip and looked down at his lap, trying to hold back the terrified tears that were beginning to gather in his eyes.

He glanced up as the door opened and two unknown figures entered. They were both dressed in all black, checkered bandannas covering the lower halves of their faces. He made eye contact with one of them, who was wearing glasses, and quickly looked down.

“Goodness, Number 2, when I said to ‘take him out,’ that didn’t mean, ‘beat him to a pulp.’ You told me he didn’t put up much of a fight, was that really necessary?” Glasses said to the other.

“Sorry, boss, we just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t wake up on the way. Besides, he’ll be dead once we’re done questioning him, anyway,” “Number 2” responded.

At that, the floodgates opened. The tears poured down Zak’s cheeks, Zak not even attempting to control them. He didn’t want to die. All he wanted was to go home and see Darryl.

 _Darryl._ He wouldn’t even know what happened to Zak. As far as he’d know, he left for a while, and when he came back, Zak had vanished, never to be seen again.

He’d never get to tell Darryl he loved him.

The two strangers were looking at him, slightly confused. “I’ve never seen an agent cry before,” Number 2 remarked.

“I’m n-not-“ Zak started quietly, but was cut off by Glasses.

“Me neither. Do you think it’s a way of coercing us into letting him go?”

“Could be, though considering how careless he was being with that file, the Others probably won’t be happy to see him. Fuckers can’t even hire someone competent.”

“Language.”

Zak’s head shot up. “ _Darryl_?”

Glasses — no, Darryl — ’s eyes widened. “ _Zak_?” He stepped forward, looking more confused than before. “Since when are you an agent?”

“I’m not, I’m not, I swear!” Zak insisted, some hope of survival returning at the knowledge that his best friend and roommate was the one who had been referred to as “boss.” “I don’t know anything that’s happening, I was just at a bar, and this guy came up to me, asked me a question, and handed me a file! Darryl, please, you know me. I’m not cut out to be an agent, or a spy, or anything like that.” He looked down. “Please, _please_ don’t hurt me.”

Darryl’s look had softened considerably. He nodded at the guards, who unlocked the handcuffs keeping Zak from moving. Zak let out a relieved sob as he moved his hands out from behind his back.

“I’ll take him home,” Darryl said, pulling something out from inside his jacket.

“Are you sure?” Number 2 asked, still giving Zak a distrustful look.

Darryl nodded. “Zak isn’t the kind of person who would purposefully get involved in something like this. Besides, as you pointed out, if he was lying, the Others wouldn’t be happy to see him without the file,” he added.

He stepped over to Zak, who immediately stood up and hugged Darryl tightly. Darryl laughed and hugged back. “Zak, I need to put this on you,” he said.

“Put what?” Zak asked, pulling away to look up at him. He yet out a surprised yelp when his eyes were covered with a blindfold. “I thought you were taking me home, not kidnapping me a second time!”

“Sorry, but there’s a lot of people who’d like to know where our hideout is, and if I let you find out, they’d target you. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Darryl explained.

“Oh.” Zak stopped resisting and let Darryl tie the blindfold around his head, trying to suppress the smile that was itching to spread across his face.

Once the blindfold was secure, Darryl took Zak’s arm, preparing to lead him out. “I’ll be back soon,” he said to Number 2. “In the meantime, start going through that file. It’s only a matter of time before the Others find out we have it.”

As the two walked through the building, Zak took his free arm and felt around for the hand gripping him before moving it downward so their hands were clasped.

“Zak, what are you doing?” Darryl asked, starting to move his hand back up to Zak’s arm.

“I wanna hold your hand!” Zak insisted, gripping Darryl’s hand tightly.

Darryl let out a soft chuckle and complied, intertwining his fingers with Zak’s.

Darryl helped Zak into the car outside, refusing to remove the blindfold until they were home. Zak was unhappy with the fact that he still couldn’t see, but accepted it. He would rather go without sight for a few minutes than get kidnapped again, this time unlikely to make it out alive.

Finally, the car came to a stop, and Darryl untied the blindfold.

“You going back?” Zak asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Darryl nodded. “I need to help Number 2 go through that file. I have you to thank for the fact that we have it at all,” he added.

“What _is_ that file, anyway?” Zak asked.

“I can’t tell you that, for the same reason why I couldn’t let you see our hideout. You understand, right?”

Zak nodded. “Well… I don’t know if what you’re doing is legal or not, but if so, good luck.” He smiled and pecked Darryl on the lips. “See you when you get back,” Zak said before climbing out of the car and going inside.

Darryl sat in shock, lips slightly parted. He gently touched his fingers to his mouth, feeling where Zak had kissed. His cheeks turned pink and he smiled before starting the car and driving away.


End file.
